boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hammerman Strikes Back/@comment-26323152-20151113044133
I was not sure where to post (between HSB, WL, and modules). HSB seems to be the most relevant. Ok. My defense sucks. Even with SB 3 I was unable to beat HSB 4 for a number of times. Getting really pissed off I put a second SB 3 right on the day or his arrival. And with two SB 3, really crappy defense, and no ice I was able to defend from HSB 4 and 5 (after a few tries). While I did get the 12 parts today for the first time, here are some sad observations: 1. SB 3 is the strongest all-purpose defense in the game and it is not "compatible" by parts with anything except SG 3. What I mean is that to make SB 3 + SG 3 takes 9 CF + 9 CG + 9 PR + 9 FC. If you attempt to make any other defense along with SB 3 then you will (probably) have a spike in some parts. 2. SG 3 (and any SG/DA in general) is completely useless until the base is extremely heavily iced and has a very strong defense. When I see an SG or DA it is just a gift. I would just shoot the other proto defense (if it is DC or SB) and (some) BCs and then unleash my Sco 8. With TH MP boost (and GBE MP boost) they have over 70K health each and they WILL burn everything to the ground with no losses. I actually lost one today on the first attack due to my negligence and so I had 6 Sco. With the help of the 9 brave girls (my 8-th LC can't fit the Sco yet) they wrecked to the ground the rest of my map. 3. Currently it does not make sense to cycle between SB 2 and SB 3. Prior to the update SB 2 and SB 3 had substantially different part requirements and it was possible to put either SB 2 or SB 3 without sacrificing one or the other. Not anymore :( 4. The "cost" of level 1 protos went up substantially. It was 4 part for 12 days (so it was 1/3 of parts per day). But now it is 6 parts per 7 days (so it is now 6/7 parts per day). All of that brings me to a sad conclusion. HSB is the "ultimate" source of parts. However, to beat HSB to a high enough level we need strong enough defense. And to have strong enough defense we need strong enough protos. And so the question is what’s first: the chicken or the egg. Lower level player will have substantial difficulties in getting enough parts to put decent protos. I am at XP 48, HQ 20, VP 490-520. The statues are: GBE: 39 + 16 + 15, TH: 33 + 10, TD: 25, RR: 50 + 20 + 19, PSC: 67. I am currently sitting on two SB 3 and I wonder if anyone will dare to attack me in the next about 36 hours until one of SBs blows out. I will post the observations.